


Michael Clifford's baby

by AbbyIsTheQueen



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyIsTheQueen/pseuds/AbbyIsTheQueen





	1. Chapter 1

A normal day. Who knew a day so normal could go so horribly wrong? As Jasmine walked to her bus stop she had to convince herself she could make it through the day. She was constantly getting bullied for her pink hair and nose piercing. "It's your last day of senior year. You'll be fine." She reassured herself. "Hey babe what's up?" Michael, Jasmine's boyfriend asked her. "Nothing. Really" She replied. "You coming to my graduation party tonight?" He asked. "Well yeah. Obviously." She told him in her most obvious voice.   
"Good. I expect to see you." They kept walking together in silence holding hands to the bus stop. That party would be the best and worst night of her life.


	2. The party

At the party Jasmine was relived to finally be done with school and to get away from everyone and everything. Everyone was drinking (big shock I know) and was drunk enough to not a remember a thing that was about to happen. "Hey babe" Michael slurred. "Wanna hook up?" he continued. "Sure" you said in your state of drunkenness. As you both stumbled your way to the bedroom you were roughly kissing and clinging onto each other. You know where this is leading. As you were finishing Michael's best friend Luke walked in the room. "Luke what are you doing get out?!" Michael yelled. "Sorry sorry" Luke yelled back. Clearly traumatized as to what he just saw. Michael is in a band with 3 other guys. Luke Hemmings, Calum Hood, and Ashton Irwin. Luke and Calum graduated with Michael. Ashton had already graduated the year before. Their band was little known to people. They called themselves "5 seconds of summer". None of them had any clue as to what was to happen because of this party.


	3. The discoveries

"Hey Jasmine, guess what? I got great news." Michael said while walking into Jasmine's house with a grin. "Oh what did you do now?" Jasmine asked. "Jaz, One Direction just asked us to go on tour with them." Michael stated in his most excited voice. "Okay-Hold on" Jasmine said while running into the bathroom giving up her breakfast. "I hate hangovers." Jasmine said to herself. Michael came in and started rubbing her back while she continued to vomit. "Michael never gets hungover for some reason." Jasmine wondered. The "hangover" lasted for several more days so Jasmine decided to go determine what was wrong with her. She didn't want Michael there with her just in case it was bad so she decided to go alone. She also tried to process the news Michael told her. "Michael's little band from Sydney is about to go on tour with One Direction. That's huge." Jasmine wondered aloud while waiting on her doctor. "Okay Jasmine...I got some news for you." The doctor said. "Okay, what is it?" Jasmine said. Desperate to find out what was happening. "You're pregnant." Jasmine was in shock as to what she just heard. She was pregnant. And the father was Michael Clifford.


	4. The revealing

"What am I gonna do?" Jasmine said while pacing her room. "How should I tell Michael? Am I keeping it?" She wondered. "I'm keeping it." She determined. Michael then walked into her house with a nervous look. He knew something was off. "Hey Jaz, everything okay?" Michael asked walking into her room. Jasmine started tugging at the hem of her shirt. "Michael I need to talk to you. Please don't be mad. And before you ask I'm not breaking up with you." She told him. He gave a subtle nod. "I'm-I'm pregnant." Jaz said nervously. Tears starting to fill her eyes. Michael's face grew into a smile. "We're having a baby?" He said trying to contain his excitement. "Did this happen at the party?" Michael asked. "I think so" Jaz said starting to calm down. Michael pulled her into a tight embrace. "We're gonna be parents" Jaz said more excited. "We're gonna be parents." Michael repeated. "Wait are you going to go on tour? Did you say yes?" Jaz asked. "The band decided yes but if you need me here-" "It's fine. We'll be fine." She interrupted, rubbing a hand over her stomach. "We'll be fine" She said again.


	5. The farewells

6 months later and it's time for Michael to leave for tour. They were at the airport saying goodbye. Jasmine was 6 months pregnant and due in a few months. They wanted to be surprised about finding out the gender until birth. "Baby I love you" Michael said while embracing her. "And call me everyday and I'm going to try to come back in a few months to see Michael Jr. or Michelle being born." He said with a smirk. "We aren't naming the baby after you." Jasmine told him. "Bye baby" Jaz said and planted a final kiss on his cheek. "We'll miss you." Jaz said while rubbing her hand over her melon sized stomach. "Love you" he said while waving back at you and smiling while walking to his flight. "I'm gonna miss him" Jaz thought out loud while walking back to her car. But what she didn't know was that the baby had other plans for Jaz.


	6. The baby

Jaz is now 7 months pregnant and Michael has been on tour for a month. "Hey baby, how are you and Michelle or Michael Jr. doing?" Michael asked over the phone. "Hey Michael, we're fine and the baby isn't being named after you, we've been over this." Jaz replied jokingly. "OW" Jaz yelled into the phone. "Are you okay?" Michael asked. His voice full of concern. "Yeah. Either it kicked really hard or I'm in labor." "But it's early. You're not due yet." Michael told her. "Yeah I guess you're right. It was probably just kicking." She said. "Well I gotta go Jaz. I love you and call me if you are having the baby. Okay? Bye, love you." Michael said. "Bye, love you too" Jaz said again. "You need to calm down in there." Jaz said while poking her stomach. An hour later she felt it again. "Okay these aren't normal kicks. If it happens again I'm going to the hospital." She said aloud. And sure enough it happened again but more painful. "Okay let's go. Do you see what you're making me do? Is this what you wanted?" She said while poking her stomach and grabbing her keys to head to the hospital.


	7. The Hospital

"I should call Michael" Jaz said out loud while walking to a seat in the waiting room. "He probably wants to know what's going on with his baby." Before she could even get her phone out a nurse came over with a wheelchair for Jaz. "Thank you" she said to the nurse while giving her a smile. "No problem honey, it's just what I do." The nurse replied. "Is it possible I could be in labor? I'm only 7 months?" She asked the nurse. "It's possible. We're just going to do some tests to see if you are." She responded. "Oh ok." Jaz said trying to rub it off like it is no big deal. "Is it okay if I call my boyfriend? I mean he probably wants to know that I'm here." Jaz asked. "Of course honey, it's perfectly fine." The nurse said in an overly happy tone. Jaz was suprised the nurse wasn't judging her pink hair or nose ring. "This was definitely not like high school. This is the real world people judge you less." Jaz thought. As the nurse brought her to her room where she would wait for her doctor to come and check the baby she decided to call Michael. "Jasmine? Everything okay? This isn't when you normally call." Michael answered. "Yeah about that" She started. "I'm at the hospital and before you freak out I just wanted to let you know what was going on. The pain I was feeling earlier kept coming back and um more intense. They're trying to determine if I am in early labor." Jaz told him. "Okay, umm did you need me there? Cause I can come? I mean I'll get on the next flight." He told her. "Please, baby" Jaz said through another burst of pain. "Okay I'll see you soon, I'll be on the next flight. Love you." Michael said. "Love you too" Jaz said as her pain ended. "Okay Jaz so you're in early labor" The doctor said while entering the room. "The baby is expected to come within the next 48 hours. I'll be back in a while to check in." "Oh okay" Jaz said while trying to process what she was just told. She was having a baby. With Michael Clifford. Tonight. Then 24 hours later it happened.


	8. Phone calls and another text

24 hours later Jaz had a baby girl. Michael was still on the flight to get to Jaz. Jaz decided to try and call him to let him know that he had a daughter. But all she was getting was voicemail. After several more attempts to call him she decided to call Luke. "Hello" Luke answered. "LUKE! Do you know where Michael is? I keep trying to call him and his flight should have landed a while ago? And I'm here in the hospital with his daughter." Jaz asked with concern in her voice. "Okay Jaz calm down. Umm last I knew he was on the flight.I'm gonna try and call him. Okay?" Luke told her. "Okay." "And congratulations on the baby." He added. "Thank you" Jaz told him. "No problem, I'll call you soon. Bye" "bye" Her phone chimed. It was a text from Michael. It read "Hey babe. Our flight was delayed but we landed and should be arriving to the hospital soon. Love you." Jaz couldn't help but to feel relieved. "Wait did he say we? Who else is coming?" She pondered aloud.


	9. The meeting

"Okay I should think of a name for you while we wait." she said while admiring her baby girl's features. She had Michael's hazel eyes and Jaz's natural hair color, blonde. And cutest of all she had Michael's nose. "Why are you so cute turtle?" She asked lovingly. "That's your new nickname, turtle." Jaz thought she reminded her of a turtle by the way she moved her arms and legs. "What about your real name?" She pondered. "I was gonna say she looked more like a Michelle." A familiar voice said from the doorway. "MICHAEL!" Jaz exclaimed. "Hey Jaz" A different familiar voice said excitedly. "Luke? I didn't know you were coming." Jaz questioned. "I mean it is my niece after all." Luke stated matter of factly. Jaz couldn't help but to sigh. "And guys they said turtle could go home later today!" She said excitedly. "But she needs a name of course." "What about the name Genesis? Or we could call her Gen or Genny when we aren't calling her turtle?" Luke suggested. "Genesis. I like it. Thank you."


	10. Homecoming?

When it was time to bring Turtle home they all realized something that was going to be a problem. "Guys we never bought anything at all for her. I mean we don't even have a crib. Or car seat." Jaz said worriedly. "I know, why do you think I bought this?" Michael said while holding up a pink car seat. "And it has a stroller attachment thingy." Luke added. "Aww thanks guys. I don't know what we would have done without you guys." Jaz replied. "And the reason why me and Luke were late was that we were setting up her room so hopefully it's how you want it" Michael said while holding his daughters hand. "Well should we get going then or-" Luke was cut off by Michael. "Yeah let's go" If only they knew what was soon to come.


End file.
